Taken
by PeRcAbEtH4eVeRLoRd
Summary: Annabeth Chase is kidnapped and tortured. Its up to 4 demigods to save her. But how? No one knows where she is. Except 2 people. Can percy and his friends get them to fuss up before its too late.


_Hi this story is taking place after the last book of the Percy Jackson series but Annabeth and Percy aren't dating. Also the lost hero and all that stuff hasn't or won't happen I don't know yet. All the characters who died in the earlier books will stay dead because I don't feel like having all these plot lines and stuff. Also there are also going to be some new characters that I made up. It won't be focusing on them as much as Percy or Annabeth._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. So don't sue me or murder me cause that just is not kind._

It's been days, weeks, probaly even months since he has seen the light. Hidden away like some kind of prisoner.

Just like that the window on the big door opened and a file flew out.

_Next target: Annabeth Chase_

_Age: 16._

_Gender: Female. _

_Godly parent: Athena._

_Abilities: Super smart, handy with any weapon. _

_Location: Camp Halfblood _

_Description:_

_I've choosen you for this assignment because I know you'll do anything just see that burning, hot sun again. You'll arrive at Camp Halfblood tomorrow morning if you chose to take this opportunity. If you don't you will remain chained up and tormented until we give you a option you can't refuse or you'll go crazy. Well, also or if you die. _

_Carter will drop you off right outside the woods that lead into camp halfblood. You will need a backstory. You will admit to everyone that your father is the god Apollo. You will befriend Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Once you earn their trust you will somehow find a way to kindap Annabeth Chase and bring her back her alive._

_If you fail you will probaly already be dead, or you will be punished. If you try to escape once you hit camp you will be murdered on the spot. we have eyes and ears everywhere. _

_Love, Unknown. _

He read the file once again and threw it on the floor. He wasn't a horrible person. He's not like that. He won't go kidnap a girl so he can have his freedom. Yet again, he wants out. Just like his father once said. _Every man for himself, doesn't matter if you love someone, it's you first. Always think of yourself first. _

He growled and banged on the door.

"I'll take the god damn quest, now let me out you asshole."

_the next day: _

Annabeth looked over the blueprints once more. She groaned and let her head hit the pillow. Aphrodite is so confusing.

Just like that the door opened. A smirking Percy stood in the doorframe.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stood up. "Yes?"

Percy smiled. "Wanna go to the lake. I learned how to do a triple flip!"

Annabeth sighed. "As fun as that sounds, I can't. I have to work on this satue for Aphrodite. Maybe next time."

Percy frowned. "We only have a little time left here before we have to go back to that hell hole."

"School?" Annabeth snorted. "School is nothing like hell."

Percy shrugged. "Well you're smart I'm not."

"AHHHHH!"

Annabeth and Percy shared a look and sprinted out of the cabin until they reached the big house. Grover was carrying a boy. He looked the age around 14 or 15. He had visible bruises up and down his body.

"Where's will?" Chiron barked.

"I'll get him!" Annabeth said as she sprinted off to the Apollo cabin.

She reached the cabin and opened the door. "Hello? Will? You in here. Everyone's looking for you."

"Um, hi," a voice said, who obviously wasn't will.

"Who are you?" She asked as she pulled out her knife.

"Woah, woahh, calm down," the voice said. Just like that out of the shadows a boy appeared.

"Who are you," she growled.

The boy sighed and sat on one of the beds. "My names Josh, I'm a son of Apollo."

"I've never seen you around camp," Annabeth said.

Josh shrugged. "I know I ran away when I was younger. I didn't understand what was going on. So I just ran."

"And why are you back now?"

"I'm looking for someone, I'm supposed to help her, I don't know where I can find her but I know she's at this camp," he said.

Annabeth raised a eyebrow. "You're supposed to help this girl do what?"

Josh sighed. "Reach her true potential. It's difficult to explain."

"What's her name."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Tell me. Or die."

"I choose die."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Her names Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth raised a eyebrow. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yeah. She's supposed to be a huge hero. I just need to find her."

She crossed her arms and turned towards the door. "I'm Annab-,"

And just like that. Everything turned dark for Annabeth Chase.

_Percy's pov: _

The kid died. He just died in front of me. I didn't even know him but it hurt. It's been a hour since his death. No one knows where Will is. Huh. Where's Annabeth? Around a hour ago she said she was going to go get will.

I walked around and didn't find her. I decided to walk into the Apollo cabin and good thing I did.

There's blood everywhere. On the wall, floor, beds. For the first time I whimpered.

A note. There's a note. Goddamn it.

_Hey whoever's finding this note. Sorry for uh the mess. I didn't mean to do this. Just had to. I didn't want to kidnap Annabeth but I uh had to. Look if you want to know where she is just find someone by the name of Avery Queen, she will help you. _

Percy blinked down tears and screamed. "GODDAMN IT NOT AGAIN!"?


End file.
